Dragon Ball: Forthcoming
by TheArtist75
Summary: Not more than two months after the defeat of Majin Buu, an ancient power awakens that even the Kais did not know existed. The peaceful lives of the Z-Warriors will once again be corrupted. Never before have they faced a power such as this. Limits will be pushed, relationships will be tested, and most of all, the fate of the Universe once again lies in the hands of the Z-Warriors.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

_A/N: This is part 1 in a 3 part series; each will have at least 20 chapters. It is rated T, though that is subject to change. I will update this story at least once every 2 weeks, but more often than not it will be once a week. _

_One of the most important things to note is that the first chapter takes off quickly; please do not think that this is the tone of the whole story. This story __will __take time, and nothing will happen as abruptly as it does in this chapter. Enjoy!_

Dragon Ball: Forthcoming

Chapter 1

The early morning sun arose over the hills of Mt. Paozu. A young, black haired saiyan awoke with a large smile on his face as he peered out his window. The sun shined through the window, illuminating the small room in which the boy resided.  
"Good morning world!" The young boy stretched his arms as he yawned. He threw on a pair of blue jeans with an orange t-shirt and scrambled to a room across the hall. "Gohan! Gohan! Get up its time for school!" Goten bounced continuously on his brothers bed. "Come on Gohan! Wake up!" The older saiyan rolled over and looked at the clock. 5:10. He leaned up, barely opening his eyes.

"Goten we still have at least 2 hours before we need to be out the door. What are you so excited about?" Gohan scratched his head.

"I get to see Trunks finally!" Goten smiled. "It's been a whole week!" The two saiyans looked at each other momentarily, and began laughing hysterically.

"Come on Goten, I'll get dressed and then we'll go spar a little before school."  
"Yay!"

The two saiyans rushed out the door towards the mountains.

At the Capsule Corporation, Vegeta and Trunks stood in front of the gravity room. The young saiyan looked up at his father and attempted to spark a conversation.

"…Dad?" The grey haired saiyan asked.

"What is it Trunks? We don't have time for lolly-gagging." Vegeta answered harshly. The young saiyan looked down at the ground with a long face.

"Never mind."

"Good. The sooner we get this training complete, the sooner you can get ready for school, understand?" Vegeta looked down at his child with a smirk. The boy's face lit up as he began jumping for joy.

"Okay!" Trunks instantly turned super saiyan and rushed into the gravity room. Vegeta slowly walked in and examined the state of the room. It had multiple blast marks from the previous training session as well as a large hole at the top from when Trunks lost his temper and blasted the roof in.

"Looks like your mother has some work to do." Vegeta said as he set the room to 150x gravity. "This should be easy for the first few minutes." Vegeta looked over to see Trunks engraving his name in the wall with a stream of ki. "Trunks!" Vegeta yelled. The young half-saiyan quickly spun around and got into a fighting stance.  
"Ready!" He said enthusiastically.

Atop the lookout, Piccolo sat in silence, meditating. A small green alien walked up behind him, wanting to say something without interrupting his elder's meditation.  
"What is it Dende?" Piccolo said sternly. Dende kicked his feet a little, and finally opened his mouth.

"It's about you. I…I'm a little worried about you. You have not moved from that spot since Majin Buu was defeated." Dende hesitated before continuing. "I know more than anyone that you seek to expand your mental capabilities, but it has been over a month and a half." Piccolo's glowing aura disappeared, and he turned to his companion.  
"Dende, I think you are right." The young namekian smiled. "I've trained mentally enough. Its time I began **real **training." Dende's smile disappeared as Piccolo walked past him and into the Lookout.

"Piccolo wait!" Dende yelled. "You don't have to do that! There's not need!" Piccolo stopped and turned his head towards Dende.

"You don't understand Dende. There's something…evil brewing. I don't know what it is, or even how I could explain it. It's just evil. Dark." Piccolo began walking again. "If I can't discover what this is, then I'll become more worthless than Krillin." Dende backed down from an argument in complete shock. The small namekian didn't know what to address first; The evil presence or the fact that Piccolo thinks himself worthless.  
"B…but Piccolo…"

********Other World********

On King Kai's planet, a young and small being appeared in front of Kind Kai.

"S…Supreme Kai!" King Kai yelled, flabbergasted. King Kai instantly got on both knees and began bowing. "What an honor it is to be in your presence!" The young Kai smiled.

"There is no need, North Kai. You have proven yourself worthy many times." Supreme Kai said politely. "Unfortunately, that is not why I'm here." King Kai scrambled to his feet and put on a serious face. "I am here because a danger far beyond the Kai's power has awakened. And once again, I'm afraid we must leave it up to Goku and his companions."

King Kai frowned. "I…in all due respect Supreme Kai, Goku as well as his friends have beaten Majin Buu no more than 2 months ago…don't you think they deserve rest?" Supreme Kai's light face disappeared.  
"North Kai, this power is far greater than anyone could have imagined. I'm afraid it's power exceeds Majin Buu's."  
"How is that possible?" King Kai asked.

"Strength in numbers, my friend. This, armada, has countless amounts of troops at its disposal. And these soldiers are not to be trifled with. They have power in which someone like Frieza's pales in comparison. On top of that, their leader is…God like. I have no idea where these beings are from, but your warriors are in for the fight of their lives." King Kai's jaw dropped.  
"Why did I not know about this? Why didn't the Kai's know about such a power?"

"There are some questions better left unanswered, North Kai."  
King Kai turned his back and began pacing around, then turned to Supreme Kai. "How can Goku defeat something like that?"  
"That is the thing, North Kai." King Kai looked in anxiety. "I do not believe they stand a chance."

_**Supreme Kai has informed King Kai of an enormous power! Who is this power Supreme Kai speaks of? And how can the Z-Fighters defeat such an enemy? Find out on the next "Forthcoming!"**_

_********A/N: Well that's the first chapter! What do you think? I'm fully aware this chapter is quite short, but I did work a well amount of time on it. The next chapter will be longer, and slightly more exciting! Remember, Read and Review!********_


	2. Chapter 2: Training Sessions

Dragon Ball: Forthcoming

Chapter 2: Training Sessions

"Good warm up Trunks." Vegeta wiped his face with a towel as he turned up the gravity. "Are you ready for more?" Trunks attempted to regain his breath to answer the question. Though 250x gravity is easy for a full-fledged saiyan like Vegeta, Trunks slightly struggled.

"Can't we wait just one minute?" Trunks begged hopelessly. He looked up at his father, who was still turning up the gravity. "What are you putting it up to?" Trunks walked over to his father. Vegeta smirked.

"350x gravity." Vegeta answered. "You better be ready."

"Can't we wait just a-" Trunks was interrupted by a kick to the stomach which set him flying back against the wall. Trunks quickly recovered and shot a ki blast at his father, who easily deflected it and shot one of his own. Trunks struggled to move out of the way as the current amount of gravity was more than too much for him. A golden aura flashed around Trunks as he powered up, attempting to increase his chances. Vegeta appeared behind Trunks and landed a knee to his back, stunning the young saiyan. Before he could respond, his father appeared in front of him and delivered a hard punch to his stomach. Trunks was sent flying downwards into the already scratched wall. "D…dad! I…it's too much! I…can't-" Trunks was once again thrown across the room by a kick to the back of his head.

"Come one Trunks, I'm only in my base form." Vegeta said, annoyed. Vegeta then noticed his son was getting up slowly. "Trunks?" Vegeta began walking over to the young half-saiyan. Trunks looked up at his father, barely breathing, and passed out. Vegeta instantly rushed over to Trunks and picked up the unconscious saiyan. He then blasted the wall, creating a large hole in the gravity room. :eaving a blue energy trail behind him, Vegeta rushed out of the room andstraight into the Capsule Corporation building. He searched around for a short while and soon found the elevator. He blasted the door in and flew the bottom floor where a tank filled with green liquid was placed. Vegeta set Trunks down gently and began operating the machine. _Damn it. I thought the kid had progressed. He's barely even improved since last week. _Vegeta thought to himself. _If it wasn't for zenkai, he'd be no stronger than he was a month ago. _Vegeta picked up his son and placed him inside the machine. _He can't keep going on like this. I can't keep going on like this. I need someone to match my caliber in training, as does the boy. _Vegeta walked flew up the elevator shaft and out of the building. _I may need to borrow your sons, Kakarot. _Vegeta smirked and blasted off towards Mt. Paozu.

"You alright Goten?" Gohan asked as his younger brother was slow to get up.  
"Jeez Gohan. Why are you being so aggressive?" Goten complained. The young saiyan powered up to super saiyan and rushed towards his elder brother, shooting multiple ki blasts along the way. Gohan deflected the oncoming blasts, and countered Goten's rush with a knee, connecting to Goten's chin. He followed up his attack with multiple punches to the body, and finished it off with a hard hit to the kidney. Goten recovered quickly and delivered a kick to the side of Gohan's face, and continued with a punch to his midsection. Gohan smirked as it took no affect, and grabbed Goten's extended arm. He threw his younger brother up into the air and put both hands on his forehead. "Masenko-HA!" Gohan yelled as a large yellow beam blasted out of his hands and towards Goten. The young saiyan spun out of the way and quickly sent a beam of his own at Gohan. Before Gohan could react, Goten landed a kick to his brother's lower back, stunning him. As the beam connected with Gohan, Goten jumped back.

"Ka Me," A blue beam began to form in Goten's hands. "Ha me," The beam solidified and began to grow. Goten extended both of his hands. "HA!" The blue beam blasted out of the young saiyan's hands and headed straight for Gohan. The large explosion occurred as it connected with Gohan. Goten slightly smirked, impressed by his skills. His small victory was short lasted as the smoke cleared; Gohan stood with his arms crossed, unaffected by the great attack.

"Not bad Goten. Would've worked on Trunks, maybe even Vegeta." Gohan's white aura flared out. "But not me." Gohan appeared in front of Goten, delivering a hard punch to his face. Gohan then delivered multiple kicks to the young one's body, and finished with a large punch to the jaw, sending him flying into a boulder. Gohan continued his assault by sending dozens of ki blasts in Goten's direction. The surrounding area exploded in bursts of fire, dust, and rock. Through the smoke, Goten was standing, bloodied up and holding his left arm.

"Ka-Me," The left over area began shining blue. "Ha-Me," Goten's pupils disappeared and his facial expression changed to anger as his yellow aura turned blue. Goten extended his right arm. "HAAAAAA!" A massive energy wave blasted out of the half-saiyan's arm. Astonished Gohan let out a quick Masenko to counter. The weak beam was quickly over powered, causing Gohan to simply put his arms up. The blast covered the adolescent half-saiyan as all of Goten's energy was released. The blast then disappeared, and Gohan's clothes were all but torn. Gohan looked down at his younger brother, who's aura disappeared as well as his super saiyan state, and saw the young one pass out.

_Where did that come from?_ Gohan thought as he flew down towards Goten. _That blast would have been enough to wipe out #18! Where did he get that kind of power?_ Gohan picked up his younger brother and began flying home. _I'm proud of you Goten. I certainly wasn't as strong as you at my age. _Gohan's attention switched as he felt a familiar power headed his way. "Dende?"

********Other World********

"What do you mean I shouldn't tell Goku!?" North Kai yelled to his superior. "You do want his help, do you not?"

"If Goku and his friends find out too soon, they will race to the scene. We do not want that." Supreme Kai said.  
"Why not?"  
"Because, North Kai, the expected time of this enemies arrival in the Northern Galaxy is not for another 3 years. If Goku and his friends train for those three years, they will stand a better chance."  
"Oh. Good idea!" King Kai blabbered.

"But, we will be sacrificing the South and West Galaxies."  
"What!" King Kai yelled.

"This power lies in the void between the southern and western galaxies. As they proceed to the Northern Galaxy, they will wipe out the first two."  
"We can't just sacrifice trillions of lives like that! You're insane!"  
"What would you have me do, North Kai!" The Supreme Kai yelled. "Do you think I came up with this on wit! I have thought about every possibility for the last month!" Supreme Kai yelled. "Do you wish to help me North Kai? Or shall I seek the Eastern Kai's help?" King Kai shrugged, and kicked at his feet.

"Fine." King Kai muttered. "What will you have me do?

********Back on Earth********

Gohan laid his younger brother on a bed and covered him with a blanket. _I don't know how long the little guy can keep this up. He's improving at a slow rate. _Gohan tucked in the blanket as he thought. _Come to think of it, I haven't made much progress either. _Gohan snapped out of his thoughts as he remembered he had a guest.

"Sorry about that Dende. You caught us at a bad time…though I can't say your arrival was expected." Gohan shrugged as he spoke to his comrade.

"I apologize for showing up unannounced, but this is important." Gohan pulled out a chair for Dende. "It's about Piccolo," The small alien sat in the chair and continued. "I'm afraid he's become…distant."  
"What do you mean?" Gohan asked, confused. Piccolo was the last person Gohan expected to ever be 'distant.'

"Ever since the celebration party, he's done nothing but meditate. I know it's something he enjoys but, he's been going non-stop. Not too long ago did he finally move; Unfortunately it was for the worse, as he went straight into the Time Chamber." Gohan was appalled at what Dende had told him. This was nothing like Piccolo. He's always had strong feelings about getting stronger but this is simply not like him.

"Do you have any idea why?" Gohan asked, worried about his former mentor.

"I have an idea but…"

"What is it Dende?"  
"I fear Piccolo feels useless among you. He has not fought anybody since the Cell games, and during the conflict with Buu he was rendered useless." Dende explained.

"T…that's insane. Piccolo isn't one to do such things." Gohan began to think about the events that occurred not more than a few months ago. The more he thought about it, the more it bothered him. Dende was right. "I'd except something like this from Vegeta, maybe even my father, but from Piccolo! That's something else." Gohan thought more and more. "There must be something else bothering him. There has to be more reasoning to this."

"Like an ulterior motive? But what?" Dende asked.

"I don't know. But what ever it is, it must be important." Gohan thought of what to do. "I should go see him."

"That's what I came here to ask you." The Namekian said as he stood up. "We should go now. The sooner the better."  
"Agreed. I should leave a note for Goten."  
"Why not tell your father?" Dende asked. "Where is Goku by the way?"

"He's…" Gohan clenched his fists. "Busy."

"If you say so." Dende said. "I'll be outside once you've finished writing your note." Dende walked out as Gohan wrote on a small piece of paper. "Uh…Gohan!" Dende yelled. Gohan rushed out the door.

"What's the prob-" Gohan put a confused look on his face. "Vegeta?"

"Hello Gohan." The saiyan smirked as he walked forward. "Where's Kakarot at?" The Saiyan Prince asked.

"Busy." Gohan quickly responded. "No offence but, what you want Vegeta?"

"You actually." Vegeta turned to the half saiyan. "And your younger brother."

Gohan became even more confused. "For what exactly?"

"Training." Vegeta responded. "I've been training with Trunks for a little over 2 months now, and he's not making progress. With the level that I'm at, neither of us will benefit from the training." Gohan thought about his ally's offer. "It seems you have the same problem." Vegeta stated. "I could sense the battle on my way here. The squirt didn't stand much of a chance against you."

"I don't know Vegeta. You and I training together is one thing, but those two are something else." Gohan hesitated before continuing. And there's one more thing you should know."  
"Well, spit it out then!" Vegeta yelled impatiently.

"Did you feel that power spike on your way here?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, I did. It was you shooting one of your kamehameha waves, was it not?"  
"No, it wasn't." Vegeta's jaw dropped slightly.

"It couldn't of been that little brat!" Vegeta spat. "The boy's barely stronger than Frieza, if that! There's no way a blast that strong came from him!"

"It's true Vegeta. I don't even know where he got that kind of power." Gohan could hardly believe Goten had gotten that strong. "My best guess is zenkai. He's taken a beating from me more than once since we started training."

"As has Trunks from me, but he hasn't displayed that kind of power!" Vegeta argued. The saiyan price ignored it for now, and continued his conversation. "Are you coming or not?" He snapped.

"I can't right now Vegeta. I need to go see Piccolo." Gohan ascended into the air, signaling Dende to do the same. "We can talk about this later."

"What reason do you have for visiting the namek!?" Vegeta snarled.

"It's important Vegeta. I'll come to the Capsule Corp as soon as I'm finished." Gohan's white aura flared out from his body as he began flying away. "I'll see you soon!" The half-blood's white energy trail was soon accompanied by Dende's blue aura. Vegeta sat in contempt as the two flew away.

"Waste of my time." The disgruntled Vegeta blasted off soon afterwards.

**After hard fought training sessions, Vegeta and Gohan realize they need new sparring partners. But Gohan's attention is turned towards his former mentor, who has found a sudden obsession for training. Why does Piccolo seek so badly to become stronger? Is there some sort of ulterior motive? Find out next time, on Dragon Ball: Forthcoming! **

_********A/N: There you have it! This chapter is about the normal length each chapter will be, unless stated otherwise. Also, Gohan's fighting style and general attitude is more aggressive when fighting due to his 'Elder Unlock' state. I felt as if he was more aggressive when fighting in the manga/anime, and his attitude seemed to return to normal when he wasn't in combat. So the longer he fights, the more aggressive his attacks get. In case you were wondering, Vegeta's power level is much higher than it was after defeating Majin Buu because he took such a beating from the monster, his power level had to increase quite a bit. Not to mention the training! Read and Review!********_


	3. Chapter 3: Nugatory Namekian

Dragon Ball: Forthcoming

Chapter 3: Nugatory Namekian

Piccolo stood alone in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The icy cold weather quickly shifted into a burning hot climate, with bursts of fire flaring out from the floor.

_Useless._

The fires bursting from the ground began circling Piccolo, moving faster and faster around the namekian as he thought to himself.

_Worthless. Insufficient._

A dim circle of energy began flashing around the green alien, traces of energy sparking around him.

_Insignificant. Ineffective._

The energy circling Piccolo disappeared for a quick second.

"WORTHLESS!" A wave of energy blasted out of the namekian as his aura burst out. Fires erupted all around as the blazing flames clashed with ripples of energy emitting from the great warrior's aura. Bolts of electric energy carved through the ground as the Piccolo continued yelling. The yelling ceased as the namekian spoke.  
"And yet, I remain," The blazing aura subsided as did the waves of energy. "Nugatory."

********Back Below the Earth********

"We have to hurry Dende!" Gohan yelled as he soared through the sky, not thinking once about how much faster he was than Dende. The poor namekian was half a mile behind, at least.

"Please Gohan! I cannot keep up with you!" Dende yelled back. Gohan paused mid-flight with an annoyed look in his face. Dende attempted to stop as he threw his feet in front of him. Gohan grabbed the namekian's tunic as he passed, holding Dende in his arm.  
"No more playing around!" Gohan blasted off without waiting for a response from his comrade. Dende was forced to shield his eyes. The air blasted into his face was enough to cut a human in half. Gohan's persistence put a smile on Dende's face; he knew how much Gohan cared about Piccolo. He frowned soon after. He wanted that friendship.

In a matter of minutes, they had arrived at the Lookout. Gohan surveyed the Lookout momentarily in case Piccolo had left the Time Chamber. Gohan touched down on the white tiles of the temple. Though his pearlescent aura ceased, the speed in which he had been flying at never did. In less than a second, Gohan was inside the Lookout. Dende, whom Gohan simply dropped, was struggling to get up.

"_I shouldn't have to take this." _Dende thought to himself. "_Guardian of Earth yet I'm nothing but a messenger."_ Dende began sprinting towards Gohan. "Gohan wait!"

Gohan ignored Dende's calls and entered the Chamber. Piccolo remained to be seen, and the whole Chamber lied still. All that could be heard was the soft sound of the Chamber winds brushing against the pastel blue sand. The silence aggravated him.

"Piccolo!" Gohan shouted. "It's me, Gohan!" The namekian suddenly appeared in front of the saiyan. His torso robe was torn down the middle with a large gash on his left shoulder. A soon to be scar that extended from his mouth to the back of his ear was bleeding a thing line of blood.

"What're you doing here Gohan?" Piccolo asked, clearly annoyed by his presence. This only succeeded in annoying Gohan.

"I could ask you the same thing."

Piccolo eyed Gohan. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you're attempting to kill yourself of exhaustion." Piccolo limped over to the Chamber quarters, unimpressed. "Is there something you need to tell me?"  
Piccolo's eyes shot open in anger. His purple tinted aura flared out as he turned to his former student. "How dare you talk to me like I'm some kind of child!" He yelled. Gohan took a step back, completely dumbfounded at his mentor's attitude. He quickly took his step forward with concerned look on his face. The two stared blankly at each other for a few moments. The air seemed to thicken from the rising intensity. Gohan lifted his fist just enough so Piccolo could detect it. Piccolo shot his apprentice another look before his aura receded. The namekian limped over to the room and sat on the bedside, grabbing a senzu bean. Gohan stood in front of him.  
"Mind if I spar with you?" He asked firmly.

Piccolo swallowed the bean and smirked. "There's more to it than that." Piccolo signaled Gohan to sit beside him. Dende, who had been looking from afar, respected it; the way Piccolo and Gohan simply knew what they were trying to say to each other. He once again thought to himself about it. He missed his friends…more than he would like to admit. He kept to himself though, as he always had.  
"So what is it?" Gohan sat down next to his mentor.

"When I first arrived on my home planet all those years ago, I felt as if I could take on anyone, though we both know how that turned out. Even after my defeat, I still felt powerful. When the Androids arrived, all of us were beaten badly. Still I continued. After fusing myself with Kami, I was the strongest being on Earth; I'm sure you know how that feels." Piccolo smirked. "Time and time again I've gained power only to be overpowered just as easy. But now, after Majin Buu," Piccolo clenched his fists, "there's not even a chance of that power anymore. I'm not one for pride Gohan, but how can I sit back and meditate knowing I'm just as useful as the bald one."

Gohan chuckled a little, and stood up. "You must be joking." Piccolo was thrown off guard. "Piccolo, you're one of the most powerful beings on the Earth, if not the galaxy. Sure there's a few of us who happen to have the ability to grow our hair, but that doesn't make you insignificant." Gohan clenched his fists. "There's more too it Piccolo. There's gotta be." He said, looking at his friend. Piccolo looked at Dende, then to the ground.  
"Follow me." The two rose up into the air.  
"Wait here Dende!" Gohan said before blasting out into the oblivion of the Chamber. Dende was annoyed now.

"I am the _Guardian _of _Earth! _The planet you live on!" Dende hollered as loud as he could, knowing they couldn't hear him. "I did restore this thing _by myself_ you know!"

Piccolo landed after a few minutes of flight. "What're we doing here?" Gohan asked.

"Gohan, do you ever feel like there's something more out there; something more than us?" Piccolo asked. The namekian's serious tone almost frightened Gohan a bit. It was so…melancholy. There seemed to be no hope behind it.

"No, not exactly. I mean sure, there's bound to be _something _out there but…why do you ask?"

Piccolo turned to his student. "Gohan, I think something's coming. Something terrible. I don't know why, but I can sense something horrifically powerful."

"Who is it? How do you know?"

"I don't know!" Piccolo yelled back. "I'm not even sure if it's a 'who' as much as a what." Piccolo crossed his arms as he began to explain in the best way possible. "Gohan, you know how I was back when I was in two. When there was a Kami and a Piccolo."

"Well yeah, but-"  
"Just listen Gohan. Kami, the 'good' half of the two, was known as the Guardian of the Earth, as you already knew. As a Guardian, one has a natural sense of protection not just for the Earth but for the natural balance of nature. It's a bit like how we can sense another's energy."

"So you're saying this…thing, caused a disturbance in the natural balance?"  
"Precisely. It's quite difficult to understand, let alone explain." Piccolo's aura slowly seeped out of his body. The energy looked thick and foggy, and fell to the ground as if it was just that. "Think of it as a large ocean, with millions of little streams flowing into it. All energy that consists in the mortal world flows into this ocean, with each group of mortals forming a stream. This…power I'm feeling, it's creating a hole in that ocean, so to speak. Slowly spreading until it reaches the stream's basins, and exterminates those as well."

Gohan was taken aback by his mentor's words. "Piccolo…I don't e-"

"Our power is nothing Gohan. Consider Goku's, Vegeta's, Trunks', Goten's, the humans', yours as well as mine a slightly more significant stream. One that overpowers others', but can still be easily overrun."

"Do you have any idea what it could be? How we can combat it?" Gohan asked despite having little hope.

Piccolo turned back around. "Whatever it is, we're not ready for it. _I'm_ not ready for it."

"So, what do we do? Should we go tell everyone about this?"

"No, Gohan. I think it'd be better if we didn't."

"But…why?!"  
"Think about it Gohan! This is something beyond us, possibly beyond even the Kais!" Piccolo exclaimed. "Could you imagine our allies' response to such a thing as this? They'd most likely go straight to the source of it! We need to wait. Perhaps ask the Supreme Kai about it. If someone such as I detected it, I'm sure they've been aware of it for a while now."

"But we should still get everyone trained." Gohan thought about how he would approach the situation. "How can we do that without telling anyone?"

"I don't know, figure something out!" Piccolo ascended to the air. "I'll remain here and attempt to speak to the Kais. You need to get everybody ready!"

"Wait, Piccolo! I think I know how we can find out more about this!" Gohan flew up next to Piccolo. "If a Guardian of Earth has this…sense of protection for the natural universe, then there has to be other planets that have similar Guardians and therefore a similar feeling of unbalance."

"You're a genius, Gohan!" Piccolo's aura reemerged once again. "I'll visit King Kai and see what I can find out. Until then, you need to prepare!"

Before Gohan could respond, Piccolo blasted off. Gohan didn't argue, and soon followed. _Something that strong seems impossible to even think about. It would take a galaxy of warriors to combat something such as this. _Gohan's face turned stern and hardy. _Then we'll become stronger than a million men if that's what it takes._ Gohan blasted off in full speed, ready to face this challenge.

**Piccolo's true reasoning for his actions have been revealed! What is this dominant power he speaks of? Will the Z-Fighters be prepared? How will they prepare without knowing of this threat? Find out on the next Dragon Ball: Forthcoming!**

_********A/N: This chapter was much shorter because I spent most of my time figuring out the rest of the plot for the next 3 or 4 chapters. The next chapter will be extra-long, and the following chapter will be a special. Read and Review!********_


End file.
